Bright Lights
by lavendergloves
Summary: Naomily Alternate Universe: Naomi is working for a TV show, Katie and Effy are the stars and well life seems glum until Emily comes along :


Naomi does not know what she was doing here really… getting coffee and running endless errands all day wasn't exactly her idea of a career start.

She was supposed to be out there, saving the world, leading one revolution after another until a difference is finally made. She was one of those people who were perpetually discontent with the current state of affairs. There was always something to be done, some great cause that needed to be championed. Instead she was here getting coffee and waiting hand and foot on someone who in her opinion was the second coming of Hitler, _Katie Fitch_.

Life really did have a sense of humor. Sometimes though she wished she got the joke.

Today was particularly hectic. For some reason everyone was craving donuts and pizza, and coffee. And this to Naomi could only mean one thing, boxes— lots and lots of boxes. So there she was, clad in her usual oversized shirt, skirt and colorful leggings trying to get back to work in one piece. The boxes stacked neatly one after another, reaching almost above her head. This of course effectively blocked her vision, but she had done this countless times before. The key to getting back to work in one piece without having any casualties was that she had to walk painfully slow, taking extra care not to drop anything.

It didn't matter much really, most of the cast members weren't due back till later that day, and Katie was expected much later in the afternoon, so she had time to kill.

She had turned the last corner; it was just a short distance now before she reached the set. Naomi takes a collective breath and braces herself for the final stretch of her task.

They were filming on location in Bristol. Today's scene was set in an old building and she was glad to see its faded red brick from the corner of her eye. Then something else catches her attention, it was another flash of red and it was headed closer toward her. She couldn't help but feel a wave of concern rushing over her.

_It couldn't be_, but she was pretty _sure_ who it was… Katie.

She racks her mind for what to do, something, anything. Should she walk faster, or should she stop and see if Katie needed anything? She weighs her options carefully. As much as she wanted to get away from her, Naomi decides against it all together. Katie might launch into another one of her unwarranted outbursts— which as fun as it sounded, she had to concede to the fact that Katie had the power to make the rest of her days on set feel like a living hell.

'_All right, you can do this, just smile and wave at her, see what she wants' _she instructs herself before making a mental note of how much she hates this job.

Naomi puts the boxes down beside her as gingerly as possible and waves at the girl in front of her before she realizes it wasn't Katie at all, although honestly the girl could have easily passed for Katie's twin.

"Hi." The girl says rather unsurely. She was fairly certain they had never met before… With that blonde hair, and those wonderfully pale blue eyes— she would have remembered.

"Hello," Naomi replies sounding embarrassed. "Sorry, I thought you were—"

"Katie?" the girl asks as if she'd heard this countless times before. _That explains the terrified look on her face, _she thinks.

"Yeah..." Naomi confirmed seemingly more surprised now than ever, "I'm Naomi," she introduced herself, extending a hand to the small redhead in front of her. She takes note of the girl's features just to make sure that it truly wasn't Katie pretending to be someone else just to mess with her.

"I'm Emily, Katie's sister… um _twin _actually_._" the girl says, smiling shyly as she shakes Naomi's hand.

It was then that Naomi gets a closer look at her. Emily's eyes were different, warmer for some reason, though Katie shared the same exact shade of brown. In her opinion, the girl before her bore softer features, though admittedly Emily's face was more angular compared to her sister's. Naomi thought that she was quite beautiful… She didn't think these kinds of thoughts often, but today she supposed would have to fall as one of those exceptions.

"Can I help you with those?"

"No... No. I can manage." Naomi replied, though she was of course being ridiculous. She could barely take two steps without the boxes threatening to fall over.

"Don't be silly," Emily takes five of the boxes, and one of the coffee containers before she walks a few steps ahead of her.

It was then when Naomi feels invisible knots form in her stomach. It was mind baffling thing really... Could it be that she was actually nervous? She couldn't be could she? How could it be that the shy, reserved, and all together polite Emily, make her nervous?

It was confirmed. The universe was indeed playing a trick on her, but for once Naomi couldn't help but feel that the life was on her side.

After setting the boxes aside, Naomi declares to no one in particular that she was on a break and sits herself down by the corner where the director's chairs were. To her delight Emily decides to join her just a few moments later, with two doughnuts in tow for both of them. Naomi thanks her, she feels her heart beat faster but chooses to ignore it. Instead she asks the first question that popped into her mind.

"So are you an actor too?"

"God no!" Emily says a little too fiercely, making Naomi laugh softly in the process. It was the natural presumption of course; after all, Emily did have the looks for it.

"I'm going to University next year; I just took a gap year that's all."

"To follow your sister around?"

It was Emily's turn to laugh now. "No no… I was travelling a lot before this. When I got back my parents thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye on her. You know, seeing as she has this incredible ability to get herself into huge bloody messes without even trying."

Emily sees Naomi roll her eyes at this, she agrees obviously.

"How about you?" Emily inquires with a sweet smile across her face, "This isn't your dream job is it?"

Naomi makes a face conveying her disgust before finally answering.

"I'm on my gap year too." Naomi explains, "My mum's boyfriend Keiran is one of the writers. He was responsible for getting me this job— to quote, _keep me out of trouble_." Naomi makes a face as she mentions the last few words, and brandishes her hands in the air forming quotation marks for emphasis.

"Keep you out of trouble?" Emily repeats, her voice a mixture of concern and disbelief.

Naomi quirks an eyebrow before supplying, "Well, I got accepted to a few universities but I couldn't make a definite decision. My mum thought it would be best if I took the time to think about things, and well I wanted to widen my political views and Keiran he suggested this... first-hand experience on slavery."

"So I take it has my sister been treating you well?"

Naomi snorts. She shoots Emily a look before asking, "She hates me."

"That's odd, _I like you_. She usually likes the people _I like_."

"Really?" Naomi asks nearly choking on her doughnut, a tinge of red immediately spreading across her face.

Emily nods and smiles at her, her face turning a nice shade of pink as well. "Or maybe it's the other way around."

Naomi looks at Emily intently as the smaller girl starts to look around and take in her surroundings. It was funny having Emily around. Until today Naomi barely spoke to anyone, not even Keiran. Just a few minutes ago she was content living in a neat little bubble. But Emily, well… it was so easy talking to her, it was quite effortless really.

"You're a bit early aren't you?" Naomi asks, suddenly realizing that Emily was there but Katie wasn't.

"I wanted to see Effy actually."

"Oh, she's not supposed to be here till later, 'round eleven." Naomi explains.

"That's okay; I'll hang around with you then—" Emily's eyes widen after the words spill out of her mouth, she didn't mean to sound so forward, but she couldn't help it, "I mean, if you'd have me, that is."

"Su-sure." Naomi felt her knees weaken, just as a silly smile plays across her lips.


End file.
